Staniel
'''Staniel is played by Rashon''' Appearance Personality Staniel is (despite his childhood) a fairly sociable man. In general he's friendly and flirty, but not afraid to intimidate someone when the situation calls for it (and if it's not a seasoned Paladin he's dealing with). He's of average intelligence, and while some are able to fool him fairly easily, he isn't someone to be lead on or controlled regarding matters of importance. He generally doesn't mind his tongue but refrains from insults unless they're directed his way first. Despite his headstrong attitude, he can be taken aback by abrupt turns of events and unless danger is immediate he won't take action. He sets out to join the Pathfinders' Guild out of a sense of adventure and boredom of his home town, and along the way hopes to develop meaningful relationships with those he meets along the way. Backstory Staniel grew up in Sleepa as the son of a blacksmith. Sleepa, despite it's name was a passing-thorugh city, so something was always going on. Despite this Staniel found very little to occupy his time outside of apprenticing under his father and getting into fights with the other boys around his age due to his uncommonly (for the area) darker skin. As he and the youth of the town got older the bad blood was forgotten, being attributed to as childish nonsense; Staniel became good friends with his neighbors Rook and Pria, the baker's children, and became a friendlier person overall and was just as liked in the village as his father upon reaching adulthood. One day when he was 18, Bluff, the town loser, gave him some information about a job escorting a caravan. He knew how to handle himself in a fight and this was a chance for him to leave Sleepa even if temporarily so he agreed to meet the clients and accepted the job. Various mercenaries were on the job, in particular a half-elf named Xeville, who Staniel befriended despite their differences. Aside from an ambush by bandits (that almost cost Staniel his leg), the job went off without a hitch and Staniel returned to Sleepa. Upon returning home he made a decision to leave Sleepa, and two years later, the Queen announced the forming of The Pathfinders' Guild in the capital of the human empire, The White City. Upon recieving word of this, Staniel decided it was time to leave home and set out on his journey. But not before receiving information from Bluff about an elven "princess" who had just arrived in town... Relationships Staniel's Father Staniel has always had a good relationship with his father. He was never heavily strict with him and left Staniel to his own activities during his childhood. Once he was old enough, he became his father's apprentice and learned the basics of his trade, blacksmithing. He was understandably concerned when Staniel decided to leave Sleepa to join the Pathfinders' Guild, but he knew better than to hold his son back since he was the same way when he was younger. So he gives his son his blessing, and a sword of as-of-yet known significance, before he sets out, promising before his departure that he will share stories of his past with Staniel like he'd always promised upon his return. Staniel's Mother Staniel's mother loves him dearly and he loves her just as much. She's a lot less worried about him going off on his journey than her husband. She believes in her son and hopes he finds what he's searching for on his journey. Rook Rook is the baker's son . He was born a year before Staniel and was probably the kid in their age group Staniel fought with the most not because of his skin, but because he wanted a good fight and Staniel could give him one. When they weren't sparring or fighting with the other boys they were playing soldier and thinking about adventures they could take when they were older. He's been aware of Pria's feeling for Staniel since they were kids and hopes that Staniel will one day at least acknowledge, maybe even reciprocate the feelings.. He began apprenticeship under his father the same time Staniel did under his and even with the work added to their lives they stayed as close as ever. While he's perfectly content staying in Sleepa he wishes his friend the best of luck in joining the Pathfinders' Guild. Pria Pria is Rook's younger sister. She never shared the animosity that the other kids did towards Staniel, on the contrary she developed feelings for him and as they got older what started as a simple crush eventually blossomed into love. Staniel doesn't return these feelings (he's actually somewhat oblivious to them given how the majority of the kids around their age used to treat him), but he cares for her just as much as her brother and considers her family. She looked forward to Staniel's day of departure the least, and makes him swear to write home as often as he can, and he complies without question. Bluff Bluff is a schemer, whether he's trying to get a coin out of one person's pants or into a woman's. He's around Staniel's age and while he moreso heckled Staniel from the sidelines than fought with him in their younger days, Staniel still had very few kind words for Bluff. Not to say that Bluff didn't have at least one good point, he always knew what was happening around town so if Staniel ever wanted some news all he had to do was tolerate Bluff's less than savory company for a few moments. Xeville (Charged Relationship) Staniel met Xeville when he accepted a job escorting a caravan. Staniel didn't much care for the other mercenaries but struck up a rapport with the snide assassin. While Xeville always has an insult on the tip of his tongue and Staniel is ever ready with a retort, there's no one else (aside from Rook), who Staniel would trust with his back more in a fight. Seren (Charged Relationship) Staniel meets Seren at the same time as he meets Kyelina but in the beginning the two rarely interacted. As time has gone on Seren has come to respect Staniel and Staniel has grown somewhat protective of the young Cleric. Kyelina Staniel knows very little about Kyelina and vice versa. She does however have the same opinion of him that she has of humans in general being an elf and raised to believe herself better than them. While Staniel found her alluring, going so far as to accept a bet as to whether or not he could court her (which he unsurprisingly lost), he sees her as a trustworthy companion given the situations they've endured together thus far. Finvarra (Charged Relationship) Staniel is currently in debt to Finvarra for undisclosed reason. She doesn't particularly care for him and isn't above playing a prank on him upon his failure to remember her. While Finvarra meant it all in good fun Staniel is still fairly wary of the dancer, moreso considering some of her recent, secretive behavior. Abby On his first night in the human capital, Staniel decided to stay at the inn The Queen's Court. Abby is a bar maiden at there who, after some scheming by Finvarra, ended up taking Staniel by surprise and ravishing him. While not particularly attached to the young fighter, she enjoyed their time enough to comfort him when he (drunkenly) called out to her during one of his stays revisits of the inn. Staniel was at first embarrased of the circumstances under which he lost his virginity, but as of now he holds no ill will toward Abby (as long as she's not holding any rope). Yllatrana Staniel sees Yllatrana as excellent company, especially when ale is present. Both being fairly heavy drinkers (Yllatrana more than Staniel), they get along very well and each considers the other a good friend. Vilks Vilks was discovered by Staniel and the gang upon their defeat of Cornelius. Aside from Staniel thinking that his namesake is the most unoriginal thing ever, he has no good or opinion of the young dire wolf. Vilks doesn't dislike Staniel but generally ignores him. Abilities Weaponsmithing Being the son of a blacksmith, and later his apprentice, Staniel became very familiar with the crafting of basic weapons. Though nowhere near as skilled as his father, he can craft you an axe, sword, or pole arm with little time or trouble. Swordplay Staniel's father often told him "You have to wield your weapon to know it," and once he became an apprentice he started practicing swordplay. Although he has no formal training (such as that of a squire or knight) he's familiar with the weight and feel of various martial weapons but finds a sword to be the most comfortable to fight with. Speech (Orcish) Even before he became an apprentice Staniel started learning the orcish langage at a young age. Staniel's dad makes weapons. Orc's like weapons. He's dealt with them often enough to make learning their language prudent and taught his son the basics of understanding and reading the language. Durablility Staniel is a hardy individual in mind and body. He can take as well as he can give due to the fighting during his childhood and early adolescence.While by no means invincible, it would take a signicant effort to overpower his will or strike him down. Trivia *In addition to speaking Orc, Staniel (being the son of an accomplished blacksmith) has knowledge of orcish culture and some of their inherent abilities. *Staniel is an acute arachnaphobe. *After their encounter with Cornelius, Staniel started collecting the skulls of Rosewood's Disciples. *